


Big Boys

by Anonymous



Series: Family Dynamics [7]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Age Play, Baby Antoni, Corona Virus - Freeform, Cute, Daddy Karamo, Decided to finally make this a series, Gen, Germophobia, Kid Johnny, Lots of cooking for some reason, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa Tan, Quarantine, Thumb-sucking, Uncle Bobby, big brother Johnny, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Why are we fighting?""Johnny's being mean to me!" Antoni said."No, I'm not!  Antoni's sucking his thumb, and he's going to get corona virus!"In which Johnny is the best big brother.
Series: Family Dynamics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Big Boys

“Bubbers, stop it! You’re gonna get corona!”

“Nuh-uh! Stop, Johnny!”

“Cuh-ro-na!”

_“Papa!”_

“Boys,” Tan said, sticking his head out of the kitchen. Karamo was working out and Bobby was in his room trying to get some work done, so he was watching the boys on his own for a couple hours. “Why are we fighting?”

“Johnny’s being mean to me!” Antoni said.

“No, I’m not! Antoni’s sucking his thumb, and he’s gonna get corona virus,” Johnny argued.

“Nuh-uh!”

“You’re not sucking your thumb or you’re not going to get corona virus?” Tan asked, sitting down on the couch. Antoni and Johnny were sitting in the floor in front of him. They had brought their collection of Barbies out of Johnny’s closet, but Johnny was the only one giving them much attention. Antoni was more focused on the episode of Scooby Doo on the TV.

“Neither.”

“Yes, he was!” Johnny said. He grabbed his little brother by the wrist and held his hand out to Tan. “See!”

Antoni jerked his hand away and wiped his soggy thumb on the bib of his overalls.

“Come here, lovey,” Tan said, patting his lap. Antoni dropped the Ken doll he was holding and stepped over the other dolls to sit in Tan’s lap. “You know I don’t care if you suck your thumb most of the time, right? But remember what we talked about yesterday?”

“Germs,” Antoni mumbled. He chewed his bottom lip and wouldn’t look Tan in the eye.

“That’s right,” Tan said softly. “And there’s a really mean germ going around right now, so we need to wash our hands lots and try not to touch our faces.”

“But I’m not touching my face.”

“Your mouth counts as part of your face,” Tan said. “So why don’t we use your paci instead of your thumb, okay?”

“No!” Antoni said. “No paci. I’m a big boy.”

Tan sighed. Pacifiers, like diapers and pullups, were one of the things Antoni had a hard time admitting he wanted. Even after they started age playing regularly, it had taken several months for Antoni to actually act the age he wanted to.

“Big boys can have pacis too,” Tan said, but Antoni didn’t budge. “Alright, boys, lunch is almost ready. Why don’t you too go wash up?”

Johnny hurried off to the bathroom, eager to eat, but Antoni slid off Tan’s lap slowly. 

“Big boy, Papa,” he said, smiling sweetly and patting Tan’s knee. “Big.”

-

“You guys make it okay this morning?” Karamo asked while he and Tan cooked dinner that evening. Bobby and the boys were playing in the living room, noisy enough to cover any sound coming out of the kitchen.

“We were fine,” Tan said. “Antoni’s back on his ‘big boy’ routine again, though. I tried to get him to take a paci instead of sucking his thumb, but he was not having it.”

“It’s probably fine to suck his thumb,” Karamo said. “We haven’t been around other people since last week.”

“I know, but what if he touches something and…” Tan trailed off, stirring furiously. “He gets such bad coughs, you know?”

“I know,” Karamo said.

-

“Uncle Bobby! Antoni’s chewing Batman!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Oh, buddy, you and your oral fixation. You don’t even realize you’re doing it, huh?”

-

“What’s that face for?” Tan asked. Karamo was cooking breakfast, and he looked entirely too happy for someone nine days into quarantine.

“Oh, nothing,” Karamo said, still fighting a grin. “Why don’t you go take a look at our boys?”

Tan looked as him suspiciously for a moment longer, but Karamo wasn’t giving anything away. Finally, Tan went to the living room, where the boys were half-asleep on the couch. Antoni was wrapped in his blanket, eyes half-closed, sucking rhythmically on his favorite pacifier. Beside him, only marginally more awake, Johnny had the spare. Tan smothered a coo at how adorable they were and crept back to the kitchen.

“I’m hoping Johnny sterilized the spare paci?” Tan said, leaning on the bar while Karamo plated the bacon and eggs. Karamo nodded.

“Bobby helped him last night,” he said. “He’s not actually interested in pacifiers, but I don’t think he minds it either.”

“What a good big brother,” Tan said, smiling as he went to set the table.


End file.
